


I Promise

by f-ing-ruthless-baz (f_ing_ruthless_baz)



Series: Carry On Ficlets [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ing_ruthless_baz/pseuds/f-ing-ruthless-baz
Summary: “We should go,” Baz says, fidgeting in his seat in the waiting room. “I don’t even know why I’m here; there’s probably nothing wrong with me, anyway.”Simon places his hand over Baz’s, on the armrest between them, to keep Baz from getting up. “It’s just a blood test,” he says reassuringly. “I know you hate needles, but nothing bad is gonna happen.”Baz is scared about going for a blood test, and Simon assures him it will all be okay. (And it will.)





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super duper short ficlet, based on this prompt from [a list on tumblr](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com/post/186937783832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts): _Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand._
> 
> This is just 350 words of pure fluff.

“We should go,” Baz says, fidgeting in his seat in the waiting room. “I don’t even know why I’m here; there’s probably nothing wrong with me, anyway.”

Simon places his hand over Baz’s, on the armrest between them, to keep Baz from getting up. “It’s just a blood test,” he says reassuringly. “I know you hate needles, but nothing bad is gonna happen.”

“Right,” Baz scoffs. “Unless it takes fourteen jabs for them to find a vein, this time, and I get a giant bruise on my arm.”

“I mean, it’s not ideal,” Simon says as he picks up Baz’s hand and wraps his own around it, “but it’s also not the end of the world.”

“It could be.”

“Look, it’ll be over quickly, and then we can go home, and I’ll make you tea all afternoon—I even said I’d watch the BBC _Pride and Prejudice_ with you again, yeah?”

Baz turns to Simon, scowling. “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“And you’ll make _all _the tea, right? Not just the first batch, and then I have to do the rest?”

“I will personally make every single pot of it.”

“Pot?” Baz asks, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips, though his nerves keep it from fully emerging. “I assumed you were just going to throw a teabag in a mug and call it a day.”

Simon smiles more broadly and gives Baz’s hand a squeeze. “Only the best for you, darling,” he says, and gently presses his lips to the back of Baz’s hand.

Baz closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath to calm himself. “Fine. I just want to get this over with,” he says, right before the receptionist calls his name.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Simon asks, standing as well, but Baz shakes his head.

“I can do this,” he says, and gives Simon’s hand a squeeze in return. He leans in to add, “But, you _will_ watch the entire miniseries with me, and you _will not_ do your Mrs. Bennett impression. Got it?”

Simon grins at him. “I never said _that_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know about my WIPs and other random, vaguely Carry On or fanfic-related things I like to talk about, you can find me on tumblr as [@f-ing-ruthless-baz](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
